


An Un-Known Glimpse

by wrynk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrynk/pseuds/wrynk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sollux sees something he probably isn't supposed to see. nothing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Un-Known Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> hmm yes this is in Sollux's POV and I guess you can fit it in to whatever au (or canon idk) you'd like :-)

A faint light from the moon graces his figure as he sits on the cold cement balcony, a lit cigarette in one hand and his glasses in the other. it's creepily odd to see him so un-guarded, because ever since I've met him he's been so stressed and uptight. I don't think I've ever seen his back round and his shoulders sag like they are now. It's always a straight back, chin up, ready to defend himself against anyone who dare say or do anything against him. I mean, I myself don't usually take my glasses off or relax around him, but there's a completely different reason for that. it feels wrong to see him like this. we're supposed to hate each other, we're supposed to be rivals. but when I see him like this, so vulnerable, I don't feel that way at all. I feel.. open. Like all of my senses have been renewed. The smell of the city air at night suddenly seems mysterious and new, other than gross. and my ears have opened to the sounds of soft breaths and the singing wind. And my eyes, what they're seeing isn't a boy on a balcony, it's art. His skin aglow with the light of the moon, the rest of him only a silhouette against the yellow city scape. The way his long fingers twiddle with the glasses they're holding, and how they lightly grip the cigarette. how his hair is messy and falling out of place; it's all so new to me. it's fresh and new and I'm so filled with peace and all I want to do is see more of this person, but I know as soon as he sees me he'll straighten his back and fix his hair, and I won't see him like this ever again. so I back off, move into the room. I only hope he finds someone to love who he can become the person that I saw out on the balcony with.


End file.
